1. Area of the Art
The present invention is directed to a container assembly and method for displaying a product contained therein to prospective consumers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of display packages are used to attract attention to products on store shelf displays. Typical of such packages are blister packages or the like which mount the product on a paper or cardboard backing member and surround the product on its front side with a transparent plastic blister. Such packages allow the product to be viewed by prospective consumers. After purchase, blister packages are typically discarded, leaving the product without any protection from its storage environment. Alternative display packages include packages that are reconfigurable from a display container to a gift container.
However, none of the prior display packages provide a permanent container for the product and a temporary container for receiving the permanent container that displays the contents of the permanent container through the temporary container.